


Any Suggestions?

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: I am currently taking requests in regards to fanfiction about Captain Canary. If you have any suggestions please comment on this post.If I am in need of inspiration and am running out of suggestions I will update this post in order to ensure more people see it and are thus able to leave a request.





	1. Chapter 1

I am taking requests for fanfics to write about Captain Canary. These requests can range from anything such as a plot suggestion, a sentence prompt, an AU request, or anything else under the rainbow of suggestion possibilities.

 

I will try to write at least a one-shot for any request I am given. If more of any story resulting from such requests is desired simply ask and you shall receive. Any fic written in response to this will be posted as part of this series.

 

I am simply posting this to get the creative juices flowing as I am currently running out of ideas myself and would like to know what else I could write about as suggested by you the readers.

 

I will, however, not write any detailed smut as I am not as skilled at doing so. There may be brief mentions of smut but I will not go into detail.

 

If there is anything you would like to see written about please feel free to leave a suggestion in the comment section below and I will find a way to work it into a story for you.

 

Thank you for any suggestions left here I promise to at least try to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, any suggestions or prompts would be much appreciated. I would love to know what you the readers want me to write or continue writing. If you have an idea for a story that you would like me to write leave it in the comment section below. If you want me to continue work on an already made fic or on any requested fic present or future please let me know and I will happily consider it.

 

Such fics created because of suggestions from others on this post include:

 

[Season 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11464395/chapters/25703121)

-Requested by a guest with the username Savitar1.

Set during season 3 of Legends, the team has to deal with a brand new Chronos who seeks to capture the team for reasons that may be more personal than they know. Who is this mysterious new villain and what is his connection to the Legends? Read to find out.

 

[Earth-27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11466441)

-Requested by flabbergabst.

A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-27 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart. (Mulan AU)

 

[Stolen Affection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11473353)

-Requested by flabbergabst.

Sara and Leonard enjoy stealing hugs and kisses in order to show the other affection.

 

[Captain Canary Meets The Legends of Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11475324)

-Requested by a guest with the username of Aloap.

Sara and Leonard discover the set of the hit show Legends of Tomorrow after getting stuck on another Earth.

 

[Love Notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11477910/chapters/25739232)

-Requested by flabbergabst.

Sara and Leonard write notes on each other for the other to translate. Who will figure it out first and what will the winner get in the end?

 

[I'm Sick of Being Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11483448/chapters/25754877)

-Requested by a guest with the username unicornsarereal.

Sara's a vampire and Leonard's a werewolf. Need I say more?

 

[Sara and Len's Gender Reveal Party](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11485515)

-Requested by flabbergabst.

Sara and Len have a party to reveal the gender of their soon to be bundle of joy.

 

[Earth-28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11492583)

-Requested by a guest with the username Savitar1.

A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-28 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart. (How to Train Your Dragon AU)

 

Again, if you have a theme idea, AU suggestion, sentence prompt, or whatever else that you would like to see me write please let me know in the comment section below!


End file.
